


Communication

by betsib



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Mute!Jason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 07:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2142762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsib/pseuds/betsib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico works in a coffee shop and Jason is having trouble making himself understood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr but people seemed to like it so I'm posting it here as well.

The coffee shop wasn’t a bad place to work in, but Nico hated being the cashier. He much preferred pretty much any other jobs, because there were less jerks to deal with. Nico was bad at smiling when people were being stupid or intentionally difficult, or at all after an hour or two. However, Drew was a natural at it, no matter how much she talked behind the customers’ backs. Nico didn’t particularly like her, and Drew practically hated him, but they worked well together, switching things around so Nico always did the drinks and the cleaning and Drew handled the customers, no matter what the actual schedule said.

However, the one type of customer Nico handled a lot better than Drew was the type that were difficult without meaning to be. People with loud children, or really old people confused by the coffee choices, or the occasional disabled person. Nico had barely restrained himself from shouting at her when she tried to throw out an obviously blind guy because he brought his guide dog into the shop.

He was just coming back from bringing the dishes into the kitchen when he saw her talking to a really good looking guy over the counter. He would have expected Drew to be flirting with him, but her smile had gone stale and he was making wide gestures with his hands, looking a bit frustrated. Drew shook her head.

"Not sure what you’re trying to say, honey," she said. "Don’t you speak English?"

The guy looked even more frustrated, clapping his throat in a gesture that seemed very familiar for some reason. As Drew sighed and said “You’re not making any sense, honey,” Nico realized the gesture reminded him of the scene from _The Little Mermaid_ after Ariel loses her voice.

"Hello, can I help you?" Nico asked, coming up behind Drew.

"He’s not saying anything," she said.

"I imagine not. Just take the next one, I’ll take care of it," Nico told her, then turned towards the guy again. He looked a little relived that Drew had turned her attention away. "How can I help you?"

The guy looked uncertain, making a quick series of gestures with his hands, but Nico regretfully shook his head. “I’m sorry, I’m afraid I don’t know sign language. Perhaps you could point out what you want? Or I can get you something to write on if it’s easier.”

The guy still hesitated for a second, and Nico mentally slapped himself. “I’m so sorry. Can you hear me?” he asked worriedly but thankfully the guy gave him a smile and nodded, then pointed up at the chalkboard menu above their heads and held up his hands with two fingers down.

"Number 8?" Nico asked hesitatingly, taking a step out from behind the counter to actually view the menu, which of course wasn’t numbered. Nico quickly counted in his head instead. "The macchiato?"

The guy looked really relived as he nodded. “It’ll take just a moment,” Nico said. “To stay or to go?”

The guy made a gesture with two fingers downwards, moving like a pair of legs walking away, and Nico smiled.

"To go, then," he confirmed. "Will there be anything else?"

The guy shook his head, and Nico took over the cashier from Drew long enough to let the guy pay before making his drink as quickly as he could. He had a feeling the guy couldn’t wait to get out of there.

However, the guy gave him a blindingly bright smile as he accepted the cup, raising his hand as if to say “see you again” before walking out the door. Nico was thunderstruck for a moment, because nobody that good looking had ever smiled at him like that. Not even Percy.

As he returned behind the counter Drew sighed deeply.”Such a shame,” she said. “He was gorgeous. It’s such a waste that he couldn’t speak. I could never date someone like that.”

Nico didn’t answer. He went about his business, glad there hadn’t been any customers waiting in line who’d heard that.

***

Jason really missed being able to talk. After the accident less than two years ago he hadn’t been able to get a word out. The doctors kept telling him that there was nothing physically wrong with him and that the problem probably was psychological, something caused by the traumatic accident. Jason wasn’t sure that was true. He felt fine, after all.

Learning ASL had been a slow process, even with Leo and Piper there to help and learn alongside him. Leo had even taught him Morse Code, which had been easier . He could communicate fine with them now, and with his parents to a lesser extent, but dealing with regular people was still a challenge. It forced him to invent an entirely new language, consisting mainly of pointing at things. Jason hated it, because some people just refused to even _try_ to understand. Part of him wanted to just stay at home and hide away from the world.

However, he never managed that for more than a few hours at a time. He had never been good with being isolated for long. Even if his therapist hadn’t encouraged him to keep living like he could still speak he probably would have done it anyway.

Which was why he made his way back to the coffee shop a few days later. As soon as he entered, he could see they were quite busy and the line was pretty long, but he walked in anyway. The boy who had helped him last time, _Nico_ according to his nametag, was busy making drinks while the girl sat by the counter, taking orders. Jason watched him work with some fascination. The boy intrigued him a little, to be honest. Not because he had helped him, people usually treated him kindly when they realized he couldn’t speak, but the way he had apologized for not knowing sign language was interesting. Most people said the same words like they were apologizing for not knowing ancient Greek, like it was ridiculous of Jason to even try to communicate that way. However, Nico had made it sound like something he ought to have known but didn’t.

"Oh, it’s you again, honey," the girl behind the counter said, sighing as it was Jason’s turn in front of the line. "Nico!"

"Just a moment!" the boy shouted back, finishing the drink he was making before looking over at the counter with a smile. "Hello. Welcome back," he said. "Same as last time? Macchiato to go?"

Jason might have wanted something else, but he was already holding up the line, so he nodded, except he made a gesture with his fingers like a man sitting down. Nico gave him a surprised smile.

"To stay?" he confirmed, and Jason nodded. He paid the girl by the counter and she handed him a mug an a pen.

"Just write your name on that, and we’ll shout it out when it’s done," she said, speaking slowly like he wouldn’t understand her otherwise. He resisted the urge to make a face at her and did as she asked.

Nico shouted out his name not five minutes later, and Jason signed “Thank you” without thinking about it. He was surprised when Nico answered with a fairly accurate “You’re welcome.”

"I’m trying to learn," Nico said, blushing slightly before heading back behind the counter. Jason looked after him with a grin.

He had originally been planning to sit down in the café and read, but he found himself looking up from his book pretty often, watching the pale dark-haired boy interact with the other customers. For the most part, he just handed them the drinks with no further conversation, but there was an old man who apparently wanted to know more about the menu that the girl at the counter just unceremoniously handed over to Nico. Jason watched him spend maybe fifteen minutes patiently explaining the different drinks to the old man before eventually just getting him a regular coffee. Nico didn’t seem frustrated at all, and Jason could hear him tell the old man to “Come back soon.”

He saw Nico briefly a few days later just outside the university library. Jason wanted to shout out a greeting, but of course he couldn’t, and Nico disappeared before Jason had a chance to catch up to him. Maybe it was for the best. He didn’t want the boy to think he was stalking him or anything. Still, he wouldn’t mind getting to know him.

***

It was late, and Nico was alone at work. Drew had left early, because she apparently had a date. Nico was left alone to do the cleaning since “you don’t have anything better to do anyway, do you honey?” Thankfully the shop was quiet, so he could start cleaning early and hopefully leave at a decent time anyway.

He barely repressed a sigh when he heard the bell on the door chime as a customer entered, ten minutes before closing time. However, seeing who it was made him feel better about it.

The blond guy, Jason, stood looking around uncomfortably, probably just realizing how late it was. Nico smiled.

"Hey. Another macchiato?" Nico asked. Jason visibly hesitated, so Nico continued. "Or maybe something new?"

Jason looked up at the board, then held up five fingers. “Espresso?” Nico asked, and Jason nodded, holding up three fingers. “Triple?” Nico concluded in disbelief. “This late? Are you planning on pulling an all-nighter?”

Jason shrugged helplessly, and Nico grinned as he proceeded to make the drink. “I take it you’re a student as well,” Nico said. “If you want some bagels or something from the display case, just point them out. Free of charge, because I’ll have to throw them away anyway.”

Jason did take a couple of bagels, and when Nico handed him his drink and the receipt, he scribbled something on the back of it, before leaving it on the counter and giving Nico a wink before walking out, already sipping on his coffee. Nico blushed a bit, wondering what that was about, but when he checked the back of the receipt he realized Jason had left his email address. Nico stared at the text, not quite comprehending. Surely Jason didn’t mean…? No, that was impossible. Most likely he just wanted to be friends, or maybe he wanted to help Nico learn sign language?

Either way, it took a lot of courage for Nico to actually write up a message when he got home, and he rewrote it at least three times before settling on “Hi, you left me your email so I figured I’d send you this” and signed it “Nico from the coffee shop”. It was probably the most stupid and awkward message he had ever written, but he clicked send before he could change his mind. He doubted Jason would answer anyway. Whatever insanity had come over him earlier had probably passed by now.

However, less than half an hour later he got an answer.

_Hi,_

_Thanks for messaging me, I wasn’t sure you would. I realize it’s late and you’re probably asleep already, but if you could distract me from this essay I would be eternally grateful. Tell me about yourself. You mentioned you’re a student, right? What are you studying?_

_Jason_

Nico grinned. It was kinda nice to actually being able to communicate with Jason on equal ground.

**I probably shouldn’t be distracting you if you’re writing an essay worthy of a triple espresso, but I’m going to anyway. If you choose to look at this it’s your own fault, after all.**

**I’m a on my second year at university, major currently undecided though I’m leaning towards Art History. (Yeah, I know, I’m going to be stuck working in cafés and coffee shops the rest of my life, moving on) What about you? What’s this dreadful essay about?**

Jason answered only a few minutes later.

_Art history? That sounds really interesting! I’m currently undecided myself, though I used to be on the Political Science-track. The essay is for a Classics course and I have to write it in Latin, which is a pain._

_Tell me something else. What do you do when you’re not studying or making coffee?_

**Sleeping, mostly. Also reading and videogames. I don’t have any particularly interesting hobbies.**

_Reading and games are interesting enough, or they certainly should be considering how much time I’ve spent on them. What kind of games/books? I like strategy games and fantasy._

They talked for a while, sending messages back and forth, and when Nico glanced at the clock he realized they had been at it for over three hours. Reluctantly he told Jason he had to go to bed, since he had classes in the morning.

When he lay down to sleep his head was still full of Jason. He seemed like a really nice guy, and he was, like Drew had said, _gorgeous_. Still, Nico was probably reading too much into it. There was no way a guy like that was actually interested in _him_.

***

Jason wasn’t sure if Nico didn’t realize he was flirting or if he was trying to let him down easily and be just friends instead. Jason could deal with it if that was the case, just the fact that Nico responded to him at all was a victory. After all, they hadn’t known each other outside coffee orders at all.

Still, there was something really adorable about him. Jason wished he could just have gone up to talk to him like he used to be able to, but to be honest he probably wouldn’t even have noticed the boy if he hadn’t needed his help. Nico seemed to like sticking to the shadows, out of anyone’s way. Jason was pretty curious about that.

He saw Nico on campus a few days later, sitting on a bench with a book in his lap, probably wasting time between two lectures. Jason wasn’t sure he should approach, but they had been talking a lot over the internet lately so in the end he sighed and lightly touched Nico’s shoulder to announce his presence. Nico jumped in surprise, and Jason immediately withdrew his hand, raising it in greeting instead.

"Jason," Nico said, breathing heavily. "You startled me."

Jason gave him an apologetic smile, signing “Sorry” with his fist over his heart, though he wasn’t sure Nico understood him.

"It’s okay," Nico said. "I was just really concentrated on reading. "

Jason pointed the book, hoping he looked curious enough to get the question across.

"This?" Nico asked, handing the book over for Jason to look at. "It’s about the use of art in public spaces in ancient Greece. It’s really interesting."

Jason turned the book over, and Nico was right. It really seemed interesting.

"You mentioned taking Classics, right?" Nico asked with a smile. "I guess it’s right up your alley."

Jason nodded, wondering how to ask if Nico was free to hang out for a while. Even if Nico had been learning some sign language, he didn’t think he had gotten far enough to understand it yet. Besides, would he _want_ to hang out with someone he couldn’t really talk to?

In the end Jason decided to go for it anyway. He signed “Do you want to go for a coffee with me?” and predictably Nico looked confused.

"I’m sorry, I didn’t get that," he said, sounding apologetic. "Could you repeat it? Slowly?"

Jason did, though he doubted Nico would get it this time either. However, Nico was apparently full of surprises.

"This means coffee, right?" Nico said uncertainly, imitating the gesture. "Do you want to go for coffee?"

Jason nodded, a bit relived that it had gotten across and even more so when Nico agreed to come. Admittedly conversation was a bit stiff, but Nico was surprisingly good at understanding him just from gestures that had nothing to do with actual sign language at all. Maybe it was because he talked with his hands a lot as well when he got exited, gesturing widely. His hands weren’t exactly saying anything, but they did serve to emphasis his words. Jason thought it was incredibly cute. The whole thing actually kind of felt like a date, though Nico probably didn’t see it that way.

Nico was in the middle of describing a book he’s read recently when a guy appeared, putting a hand on Nico’s shoulder.

"Hey, Nico. Long time no see," the guy said, smiling brightly. Nico looked up at him with a strange expression that seemed half embarrassed and half resigned.

"Hi, Percy. I read about your swimming competition in the paper. Congratulations on winning the gold," Nico said. There was something off about his tone, but Percy didn’t seem to notice.

"Thanks, man," he grinned. "So am I interrupting a date? Who’s the lucky guy?"

"It’s not a date," Nico said, which hurt a little bit, though Jason tried not to let it show. "Jason, this is Percy. Percy, Jason."

"Pleased to meet you," Percy grinned, reaching out to shake his hand. Jason signed "Likewise", though he didn’t think the other would understand. As expected, Percy just looked confused.

"You’re, um, mute? Is that an offensive term?" he asked, and Jason couldn’t help smiling. Most people tended to run circles around the M-word, after all. Jason made a sweeping gesture to indicate he didn’t care, and Percy looked a little relieved.

"Well, I’ve gotta run. I’ll see you around, Nico," Percy said, clapping Nico’s back before running off again. Nico looked after him for a second, then took a deep sip of his coffee.

Jason hesitated, then signed “Is he your ex?”

Nico blinked. “Sorry, I didn’t get that.”

Jason sighed, pointing after Percy and crossing his fingers into an X. It took Nico a moment, then he blushed violently.

"No, no. It’s not like that," Nico spluttered. "He’s a childhood friend."

Jason raised his eyebrows in disbelief, and Nico scowled at him.

"Fine. I used to have a crush on him," he muttered. "Don’t tell him."

"I promise," Jason signed, then hesitated. "Are you over it?"

"I don’t know what that meant, but I’m guessing you’re asking if I still do?" Nico said bitterly. "And no, I don’t anymore. First love and all that, but I’m over him."

Jason wasn’t completely convinced, but he let it slide, gesturing for Nico to continue talking about the book from before.

*** 

"Did I do that right?" Nico asked uncertainly, relived when Jason nodded. Jason was actually a pretty good teacher. They were sitting in Nico’s apartment. Nico had, after a week of going back and forth and almost giving up, decided to invite Jason over, with learning sign language as an excuse. Not that Nico was only pretending to be interested in the things Jason taught him, but the shivers down his spin when Jason touched him to correct the gestures weren’t exactly the thrill of learning.

Like right now, when Jason was physically rearranging his fingers in the right way. Nico’s face was burning, and he hoped it wasn’t obvious how affected he was just by the small touch. Jason looked up at him, and his eyes widened for a second, probably seeing right through him. Nico cursed internally, hoping Jason wouldn’t be too freaked out. However, Jason just kept looking at him, still holding his hand. Then slowly he moved closer, and their lips met.

Nico was too stunned to respond at first, and Jason started pulling back, looking dejected and embarrassed, but Nico didn’t let him go far. He more or less threw himself back into the embrace. Jason clearly wasn’t complaining.

When they parted they were both flustered and breathing heavily. Jason slowly let go of him, which Nico found disappointing at first but then Jason made a series of gestures Nico didn’t understand, but at least he knew it wasn’t a “What the fuck was that?”

"Sorry," Nico said breathlessly. "I don’t understand. I don’t think we’ve covered that yet."

Jason gave him a small smile. His writing pad lay on the floor beside the couch, but he had either forgotten about it or simply wanted to make Nico understand by himself. He repeated the gesture, slower and probably somewhat simplified.

"You and me…" Nico interpreted, frowning. "Together?" Jason nodded, and Nico gave him a shy smile. "Are you asking me out?"

Jason nodded again, and Nico could hardly believe it. He leaned in for another kiss, and Jason smiled against his mouth.

"That was a yes, by the way," Nico mumbled as they parted, and Jason laughed happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
